


L'arrangement (The Rewrite) Part 2: Delectation

by Kayelcy



Series: L'arrangement [2]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, POV First Person, Post-Pandemic, References to Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayelcy/pseuds/Kayelcy
Summary: Oliver is finally at a place of peace and free to pursue happiness on his own terms. Elio and Marzia have reached a crossroads in their marriage. A separation promises the chance to come to terms with where their lives are. And as Elio realizes the true cost getting what he wants will he be willing to pay that price?
Relationships: Marzia/Elio Perlman, Oliver/Elio Perlman
Series: L'arrangement [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821247
Comments: 14
Kudos: 22





	L'arrangement (The Rewrite) Part 2: Delectation

Oliver POV

It was my childhood home, a beautiful Tudor revival of stone, half-timbered stucco and brick with a sprawling green yard. The best that old money could buy. I could not wait to get what I needed to get out of it and leave. Mother was much less enthusiastic about the idea when I dropped by with my son to give her the news of my impending divorce. She masked her displeasure at me, cooed at Jake and took him from my arms.

“He looks restless,” she marveled, rocked him back and forth. “Why don’t you take him upstairs so he can play.”

“There’s no need. I won’t be long.”

“Have you signed the papers yet?”

“Not yet. Later today. The only thing left after that is the court hearing and then it’s over.”

“So until then, its not too late for a reconciliation.”

“In my book it is.”

“Oliver, you know I don’t approve of this. A child should be brought up in a two parent household. With a mother and father.”

“Well his mother decided she’d rather fight in court instead.”

“I don’t believe it! She was telling me just last week how much she wanted you two to work things out.”

“Money changed her mind about that. I’m going for joint custody of my son. And I’ll decide how he should be brought up.”

“What example are you going to set? You know as well as I your lifestyle isn’t conducive to a proper upbringing.”

“And what about my lifestyle doesn’t measure up? Is it my money? My properties? My business dealings?”

“Don’t be silly, Oliver. You know that’s not what I mean.”

“Or maybe it’s because I’m bisexual. Maybe it’ll rub off on him.”

Her voice became slow and measured, the way she would get when she was trying to be careful with her words. “I love my grandson, you know that. And I just don’t think he’ll have the best chance in life if he were influenced by your…. proclivities.”

“What do you think I should do for him if he is influenced by my proclivities as you call it? Send him to some prayer camp hell hole like you did with me so he can pray the gay away?”

“Your father and I only did what we thought was best.”

“Look, I don’t want to argue with you, Mom. I just came to get a few papers and other stuff and then we’re leaving.”

I went upstairs to get some documents from work and the favorite bear Dina told me about. I came back down and Mom was shifting Jake on her hips. He was leaning against her bobbing in and out of sleep. I reached to take him from her.

“I’ll let you know how the hearing goes. And when you can see Jake again.”

She looked down, defeated by my words. “I’m his grandmother.”

“And I won’t take that away from you, or anything else. You already have everything you ever wanted. You wanted Dad’s millions. You have them. You wanted this house. You have it. You wanted me to be successful. I am. You wanted a grandchild. You have one. You have everything.”

“I don’t want a son who sleeps with men. And a grandson whose influenced by him.”

“You know, when I was away I met someone. And it was strange because he was smart and beautiful and in the same place I was a few years ago. I hope one day he has the courage to be who he truly wants to be. And that he has the support I never did once he decides.” I slipped past her towards the door. “If you want to be a part of his life, I won’t object to that. But you will not have any say on how he’s raised. Goodbye, mother.”

(down town Burlington, Vermont –Late May )

“Mr. Porter, I truly think it’s in Mrs. Zelinger’s best interest to take what we’re offering.”

I had to hand it to Felice. Without him I hated to think what Dina would have walked away from our divorce with. He slid the envelope towards Dina’s lawyer Bob Porter, and she snatched it up before he could take it. She opened it and her eyes skimmed over it with purpose. I knew she’ be pissed when she read it. She stuffed the contents back in the envelop and viciously threw it at me. I let it hit me unfazed. She couldn’t upset me now. I don’t care what I had to do; I was wrapping up this divorce today.

“You cheap bastard. This is only a quarter of what you promised I’d get.”

“Mrs. Zelinger, my client didn’t promise you anything. But we did come prepared to give you a fair deal. I suggest you take it.” Felice took the envelope and pressed it back towards her.

“Twenty-five million” she spat.

“In cash,” I said. “And the house in Roslyn if you want. And equal custody of Jake.”

She looked across at her lawyer. “He’s a billionaire for God’s sake. Is this the BEST you can do for me?”

Felice cut in before Bob could speak. “Mrs. Zelinger, regardless of your husband’s financial status, five hundred million is an extremely unreasonable amount. Furthermore, your questionable handling of the properties your father left you in his will can attest to the fact that you don’t have the acumen for business. So your demand for thirty percent control of your husband’s real estate ventures is untenable. To add to matters, your legal team hasn’t produced a single record to support claims that you placed any of your own capital into your husband’s business investments.”

“So he gets to win?” she bit back. “And I don’t even get half of what I’m entitled to.”

Dina looked at me, and she was still seething, but there wasn’t any fight left, only spite. I was going to win and there wasn’t a thing she could do about it. But I was willing to be generous just one last time.

“Can I have a word with you for a moment, Dina? No attorneys. Just you and me.”

“Mrs. Zelinger, I wouldn’t advise-----”

“Well, why not?,” Dina interrupted. “This mediation has been shit with you representing me. I can’t possibly do much worse without you present. Now get out.”

I couldn’t help but feel sorry for Bob. I shot him a pitying glance before he and Felice left out. In a manner of weeks, she’d reduced him from a man of power and confidence to a groveling wreck. This probably meant he’d been sleeping with her at one point.

When the room was empty, I reached in my jacket pocket, produced another envelope, and flung it on the table in front of her.

“You don’t even have to open it, Dina. I’ll tell you what it is. Forty million in alimony. You get whatever house you want. I get joint custody of Jake. And we end this today.”

She shook her head, rolling her eyes in disbelief. “When we first separated, you told me it was temporary. You gave me hope that things would work out between us.”

“Dina---”

“In the past when we separated, you always came back to me.”

“I can be a fool only so many times before I wise up.”

“Oh, there has to be some reason. Some cute little thing? So, who was she……or he?”

“There wasn’t anyone but you and me that caused this. And this is what we have left.”

“Oh, come on. What does it matter who you’re fucking at this point?”

“It doesn’t. And you’re stalling, babe. Now, you can take forty million now. I’ll even pay your attorney’s fees. Or we can bring our lawyers back in, you get twenty-five and you can swing those fees yourself.”

She seemed to think it over. As hard a line I was taking, I was willing to go higher. Much higher if that was what it took to have this over.

“Forty million, Oliver?”

“You have my word. As long as you don’t fight me over Jake. I want equal custody.”

She crossed her arms, thinking it over for a moment before she finally spoke.

“I want sixty………and as far as Jake is concerned…..you can have full custody.” I looked at her and couldn’t hide my surprise. “You heard me correctly,” she continued. “Full custody. Just write the damned check out today.”

________________

True to Dina’s word, Jake was in my arms later that day. We decided to meet at Hubbard Park and have a final nice outing as a family. I looked for signs that she might change her mind, but I didn’t see any. If anything, she looked relieved.

I felt a bit guilty seeing he’d grown so much in the short two months I was away from him. And how much like me he favored, right down to his eyes. Of the two years he’d been on this earth I’d missed at least half of it, but not anymore.

“Do you think less of me now?,” she asked.

“You mean, for choosing money over motherhood?”

“I chose the route that would make our son the better person.” she said. “I trust you to give him that.”

“Thank you,” I said solemnly.

Better person? Did she think I was stupid? Dina was never parent material, and she knew it. This was her ticket to freedom.

“He’s so much like you. That means you’ll have your hands full,” she said, rising to leave. She gave Jake a kiss on the cheek, and he reached out to her to be picked up. “Take good care of him for me,”

She left without looking back. It was disturbing how easy a decision this was for her. It didn’t matter; what she did no longer concerned me. I turned my attention back to who was now (and should have always been) the most important thing in my life. Right now he was crying, reaching his hand out to Dina’s receding form.

“Hey, buddy…remember me?” I was sure he didn’t. I’d spent so little time with him over the past few months, I must seem like a stranger. He looked at me with his tear stained face his big blue eyes searching mine. “That’s right. I’m your daddy. And I promise you, no matter what, I’m never going to leave you again.”

I don’t know if it was my words of devotion… or maybe toddler boredom, but by now Jake had stopped crying. He had somehow found his way under my shirt collar and was pulling on the chain he found there. As for me, I was already thinking about the stuffed elephant I’d bought for him yesterday, what daycare to put him in, his third birthday, what primary school I wanted to get him into, the beach trips we would take together........…….

______

**Author's Note:**

> I am so grateful for all the love and support I've received for this work. Thank you so much.


End file.
